


Mourning

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Killer is a good friend, Mischief and Ruckus comfort the best they can, Rabble wakes up to the worst news, but Rabble takes it the hardest, it all hurts too much, they all hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rabble finds out the worst possible news upon waking up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> An incredibly angsty drabble [prompt](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/156375326569/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) from Jesse on tumblr.  
> Loudmouth and Killer belong to Jesse.

Rabble woke with a gasp. He had the worst nightmare. Him, Mischief, Ruckus and Loudmouth were on a mission and they had been ambushed, they were overpowered and out gunned. They had all taken hits,and in various states of injury. Then they had gotten separated. Rabble had to watch Loudmouth get gunned down right before his eyes. It was  _ horrible _ .

He tried to roll over to find Mischief for a hug, when he felt a pull on his arm. He opened his eyes to be confronted with the ceiling of the medbay.

No.

He had an IV in, which was what kept him from turning over. He tried to sit up, but was greeted with immense pain in his shoulder and hip.

No. No.

He looked around, and saw Mischief on the bed next to him, and Ruckus in a chair in between them. A small part of him eased a little seeing his brothers alive, and nearby. He looked to the other side, to see an empty bed.

No. No. No.

He started to pant, and his heartbeat quickened, which is when Killer came around to him, resting his hand on Rabble’s shoulder. 

“Hey, hey, vod’ika. You’re okay. It’s okay. You’re in the medbay on the  _ Resolute _ .” 

“Loudmouth.” was all Rabble is able to choke out. Killer’s face told him everything he needed to know.

Ruckus practically leaped out of his chair at the sorrowful keening that escaped Rabble. He curled around Rabble who tucked himself into Ruckus’ chest. 

Rabble felt like couldn’t catch his breath, he couldn’t even  _ breathe _ , just knowing that Loudmouth was  _ gone _ . 

He was dimly aware of Killer having a silent conversation with Mischief. After that, he unhooked Mischief from whatever he had been connected to, and helped him limp over to Rabble’s bed. He folded himself behind Rabble and held them both close.   
They stayed that way for a long time. Killer ran interference for them so they could mourn in peace.


End file.
